Generally, a refrigerator includes a plurality of storage chambers for storing content (e.g., food). The storage chambers may include a refrigerating chamber for refrigerating storage and a freezing chamber for freezing storage. One surface of the storage chamber is open such that the content can be taken out from the storage chamber. The storage chamber is opened and closed by a refrigerator door.
Further, the freezing chamber may be provided with an apparatus for producing ice. In the related art, a user should supply water to an ice tray, store the ice tray in the freezing chamber, and then separate ice from the ice tray after a predetermined time elapses.
In other words, the user should perform cumbersome procedures and thus, the convenience of use is reduced.
In addition, in the state where the refrigerator door is opened, a large amount of cool air supplied to the refrigerating chamber is leaked to the outside, such that the freezing efficiency of the refrigerator is reduced.